The Final Face-Off
"The Final Face-Off" is the final episode of series. Summary Chameleon is sent by Lord Dragaunus on a mission to the hidden city of Atlantis. Atlantis is filled with Balerium Crystals and Dragaunus wants them. When he arrives Chameleon attempts to blend in by shape shifting into the image of a man who's likeness had been made into a statue. What Chameleon failed to realize was that he'd taken on the image of Prince V'Lara, who had gone missing years ago. Chameleon is hailed as a returning hero and gets treated, like a king. When Dragaunus calls him to learn of his progress on finding the crystals. Chameleon decides he's had enough of being a servant and quits the mission. Dragaunus is furious, but realizes another way to get the crystals. Wildwing's mask can find Atlantis, so Dragaunus sets up a trap to capture the ducks. Once the Ducks are captured Dragaunus attempts to use the mask himself, but the mask rejects his attempt to wear it. So he sends Wildwing, under the supervision of Siege to find the city and the crystals. When the pair arrive, Siege gives the away and the pair are promptly captured. Brought before Chameleon, who earnestly agrees with the royal advisor has them both imprisoned in the dungeons. Wildwing comes up with a plan and allows his guard to take his mask from him. The guard is rendered unconscious, allowing Siege to grab the keys and escape his cell. Siege however leaves Wildwing behind. Wildwing learns that his other cellmate is the real V'Lara. Banished there by the power-hungry adviser now working with Chameleon in a secret coup. The advisor then stole the Scepter of Atlantis, a magical staff and the source of the power of Atlantis. The advisor used it's power to make the prince feeble and weak older man. Wildwing doesn't give up, despite the prince's despondence and manages to free them both. Together they defeat the advisor and Chameleon (who decides to get back into Dragaunus good graces by handing over the crystals) Wildwing obtains V'Lara's scepter. In doing so the advisors' conspiracy is revealed and he is arrested. V'Lara thanks Wildwing before he departs to pursue a fleeing Saurians. The ducks escape thanks to Phil and Captain Klegghorn. When Wildwing regroups with the others they rush to stop Dragaunus. When they catch up to the Raptor, they witness Dragaunus opening the Dimensional Gateway, Dragaunus was to free his Saurian brothers in order to conquer Earth. At the critical moment, Wildwing decides to destroy the Raptor's Dimensional portal device. The others are concerned doing so will prevent them from ever getting back to Puckworld. In the end Wildwing makes the decision to stop Dragaunus, "no matter what it takes." and shoots down the Raptor. With the battle over the Ducks wonder if they'll get another season. Characters ;Main Characters *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallard *Duke L'Orange *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing * Lord Dragaunus * Wraith * Siege * Chameleon ;Guest Characters *Prince V'Lara *Gargon *Phil Palmfeather *Captain Klegghorn Trivia * Near the end of the episode, Nosedive wonders aloud if the series will be granted another season. This would prove to be the series final episode, so the answer to his question would be, no. ---- Last Episode - "Monster Rally" Next Episode - None Category:Episodes